


Flowers of White

by virberos



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, NSFW Finale, crossposted from tumblr, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: When a ghost from Cassandra's past abducts Nero and holds him hostage, Cassandra makes the choice to save his life at the cost of her own happiness.Of course, Dante and Vergil have plans of their own regarding this whole situation.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. White Cyclamen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a tumblr post Synchron made on her personal tumblr, which you can find here (https://synchronmurmurs.tumblr.com/post/190637748292/okay-so-im-not-100-sure-how-or-why-but-the-idea)

Grey clouds hung high in the sky above Red Grave City, casting the buildings in a dull hue. Cassandra was settled in Dante’s chair, behind the desk, and curled up in a blanket. On days like today, with the cool weather making it less than pleasant to be out and about, she often curled up in Dante’s chair with a blanket and waited for the brothers to return. The dour weather often reminded her of home, of cloud-covered days. As she awaited the brothers return, her mind wandered to recent events. 

One such event that plagued her mind was the disappearance of Nero. Just a few days prior, Nico had called her to tell her that Nero was nowhere to be found. A mission must’ve gone bad, as Red Queen and Blue Rose were recovered but no devil hunter. The news hadn’t reached Kyrie yet (as far as she knew) but she could only imagine that Kyrie was just as worried about Nero as she was. Hell, Kyrie was a smart gal, she probably already had an idea that something was wrong. Cassandra ran a hand through her hair, wondering who or what could’ve taken Nero. Demons were a probable answer, to bait the legendary devil hunter Dante and his brother Vergil to a trap. There was also the possibility of an extremist sect of the Order of the Sword, seeking vengeance upon Nero. She threw that out of her head. If that were the case, then Kyrie would’ve been targeted as well and Nico would’ve said something about such a sect. 

_ ‘Demons don’t leave voicemails...and neither do crazy extremist sects...so who else…’ _ The phone rang, causing her to jump. She looked to it before sighing, pulling the blanket off her. She waited for three rings, then a fourth before promptly picking up. 

“Devil May Cry.” She feigned cheerfulness, despite her worries churning within her. 

“Cassandra, my...runaway bride.” She could feel her blood freeze. That voice was too familiar, a voice she had thought she buried in the annals of the past. “It’s quite lovely to hear your voice again.” 

“Cut the crap, Draco.” She hissed. “What do you want. How did you even get this number.” 

“The phone book, like all things. As for what I want, I want you back in my loving arms. I was so hurt when you disappeared that night.” 

“ _ Cut _ the crap.” Cassandra growled. “What do you want.” 

“A renewal of the vows, of course! And we even have the ring bearer here.” There was the sound of shuffling before a familiar snarl. It didn’t even matter what Nero said, she could barely hear him over the panicked heartbeat ramming in her own ears. 

_ ‘No...He’s got Nero.’  _ The thought was terrifying. Who knew what they had done to him? What could they do to him? Even without Red Queen and Blue Rose, Nero could still pack a punch. Despite this knowledge, the fact that Draco and the guard of Eternis Brillia had him just made her worry on end. He was more human than the rest of the crew, with the exception of herself and Lady. While he was resilient like Dante and Vergil, he couldn’t recover as quickly as the brothers. 

“You’re lucky we only found this...brat.” Draco’s voice ripped her from her thoughts. “That summoner friend of yours seems to have disappeared from the face of the earth.” Cassandra restrained a sigh of relief, knowing that they were merely talking about V. 

“He’s dead. He died in the demon tree.” A half-truth but not that Draco would know nor would she tell him. There was a soft swear on the other end. 

“Look, you either come back to Eternis Brillia and be the bride  _ you _ were supposed to be or we hurt him.” She tightened her hand on the phone, letting out a soft exhale. 

“Gimme a moment…” She set the phone down on the desk, rubbing her face with her hands. On one hand, she still hated Draco with every fibre of her being. His ring had been sold during the time that Dante and Vergil were in the Underworld. She had long moved on, even finding new love in Dante’s older brother Vergil. A part of her wanted to fight against Draco, to go rip Nero out of danger herself.

But she couldn’t. This was the one time Draco had the upper hand. She had no idea where exactly Nero was nor what they could do to him. Nero was a son to her, despite their lack of blood relation. She wouldn’t forgive herself if they lost Nero and she was certain Vergil wouldn’t either, not after he found out Nero existed not too long ago. 

With a defeated sigh, she took the phone back up.

“Alright Draco, let’s talk some terms.” 

“Oh? You’re not in a position to negotigate.” 

“It’s stuff for the wedding.” She pointed out. “Nero must be there. He’s my son.” 

“Slut.” She ignored his snide remark. 

“And I don’t have the ring you gave me. A demon ate it.” Another half-truth. The fate of the ring, once it was out of her hands and replaced with money, didn’t matter to her and Draco was unlikely to go off to hunt for it. “So you’ll need to find a new ring before we get hitched.”

“Alright alright.” Draco said lazily. “Anything else?” 

“...can we have it in Rothes? It’s a nice sleepy little town and the cyclamen in the little flower shop...they’re in bloom this time of year, as I recall.” 

“Oh, perfect for riding back into Eternis Brillia in victory!” He said. She winced at his gloating. “Who knew you were actually smart sometimes? Well, I’ll take care of everything else. You come to Rothes in two weeks.”

“Two weeks?”

“I mean, they have a courthouse. We can have a courthouse wedding to make it all official before riding back to Eternis Brillia. Oh, and don’t tell anyone about this. It’ll be just you and me and that whore’s son.” 

“Don’t you dare call Nero that!” She snapped. He scoffed. 

“Whatever. Bye.” He hung up. She set the phone back into the receiver and buried her face into the desk. Her hands entangled themselves into her hair, nearly pulling it out from frustration before falling lax in defeat. Her body began to heave as she began to cry, frustration turning into defeated sorrow. 

The fate she had long tried to run from came back to haunt her, and it dragged Nero into the mess too. Out of anyone that had to be dragged into what she had long tried to ignore and not think about, why Nero? He didn’t deserve it, hell none of them did. She thought she was safe from them, miles and miles away from the isolated city. For twenty-odd years, that had been the case. But her luck had run out at last. 

“Cass!” Dante’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She snapped her head up, watching as the brothers rushed to her side.

“Shit, I didn’t…” She sniffed, wiping her eyes with her hand. “I’ll go leave-”

“Did someone come and assault you?” Vergil asked. Cassandra made a face.

“He might as well have...he’s got Nero.”

“Wait, who?” Dante knelt down to look at her right in the eyes. Vergil bristled.

“And why does he have Nero?” Vergil asked, a deathly chill in his voice. 

“I...it’s a guy from my past. He forced me to marry him but w-we never said I do so it didn’t count.” She finally said, voice choked from trying not to cry again. “He somehow managed to get Nero and h-has him hostage.” 

“Cass, come on, give us a name.” Dante murmured, his hand gently squeezing her shoulder. 

“...It’s Draco. Draco Kinnaird. He wants me to go up to Rothes to marry him in their courthouse before riding back to Eternis Brillia like he conquered a kingdom or something.” She finally rasped out, all of her tears spent. “And I’m going. If Nero died because I said no...I would never forgive myself.” A quiet fell between the trio before Cassandra stood from the chair, taking the blanket with her. 

“Cassandra-”

“I’m going to pack. In two weeks time...you’ll have Nero back.” She looked to the two of them, guilt and sorrow evident in her features. “I love you, both of you.” With that, she stepped upstairs to pack. Vergil watched her go, hands squeezed into fists. Dante stood up with a soft groan, walking to the side of his brother. 

“We’re not letting her walk somewhere that makes her miserable, right Verge?” The red-clad devil hunter said softly. He glanced to Vergil and smirked, just a little, at his gaze at the door that led to Cassandra’s room.

“Never.” He whispered. “But first, we need the appropriate attire.” 

“Oh, you’re going to crash a wedding? I think I’m rubbing off on you.” 

“Only for this occasion, Dante.” 


	2. White Tansy

Rothes was a quiet town, a slumbering settlement on the Spes River. One could even call it quaint, picturesque or pastoral. In the morning light, the sunlight made the dark brown rooftops sparkle, no thanks in past to the rain that passed over the night before. There was rarely a day that there was sun in the sky, mostly covered by clouds. Just across from the courthouse, through the windows, Cassandra could see the cyclamen and tansy flowers behind the frosted window of the town flower shop. Just as she had predicted, the flowers were in bloom. 

An armored guard passed by her window, causing her to sigh. She had been regaled to one of the spare rooms of the courthouse, the room turned into a makeshift bridal suite. She looked down upon herself, dressed in a pale pink ball gown. A thin tulle layer was draped over the skirt of the gown, where pale pink roses were caught in an artistic pattern. Across her midsection was an embroidered design, keeping with the pattern of roses. At her upper arms were a band of roses clustered together, acting as sleeves to the dress. Atop her head was the dress’ complimentary veil, a pink tulle veil that draped down her back. Pinned to her hair were pink roses, to keep the veil in place. Cassandra turned around, facing the mirror. Her eyes flicked up and down the dress before finally settling on the silvery necklace around her neck, a gift from Vergil. She reached up to nervously play with the silver moon charm.

She looked like  _ a _ bride. A very unhappy bride. 

“You don’t have to marry some jackass to protect me.” She looked over, Nero leaning against the wall. The young man was in a borrowed suit but he didn't look too pleased to be in it. She knew he was just as upset as she was over the situation, unarmed and not having much to stop the hired guards of Eternis Brillia aside from the powers latent in his devil blood. “I might not have Red Queen or Blue Rose but I still have Devil Trigger. I can take them.” She faintly saw the ethereal blue wings, flexing above Nero.

“I’d rather you not. To the people of my hometown, a demon is still a demon, no matter how diluted the blood. They would slaughter you, with blades forged specifically to expose and exploit the weaknesses of demons.” Cassandra sighed, walking over to him. Her hands moved to adjust the bright blue tie around his neck. “If Dante and Vergil enter the city, I fear that the sage smoke in the air would choke them.” 

“Smells just as bad as Nico’s smokes.” He huffed. “I got subjected to that shit until jackass called you.” 

“Would you believe it if I lived with that for eighteen years?” Cassandra asked with a chuckle, trying to inject humor into their terrible situation. “Now I’m going back and it’s gonna stiiink…” Nero glanced back behind her and she followed his gaze, locking on to the bouquet, which was a few white cyclamen flowers wrapped in tulle with the pattern of tansy flowers embroidered onto it. She sighed and returned her gaze to Nero’s tie. 

“I should be adjusting your tie as mother of the groom.” She sighed. “For the day you get married yourself.” Nero rubbed his nose awkwardly. Cassandra smiled fondly at that. 

“Jeez Mom...me and Kyrie aren’t ready for that yet.” 

“Could’ve fooled me, considering how often the brothers crash at your place.” The thought of the crew, her family, eased her mind just for a few minutes. She never got tired of hearing Nero address her with ‘Mom’. She remembered the first time Nero did so, completely on accident on his part. As they worked together, that familial bond formed. Her mind drifted to Dante, the devil hunter that she regarded as a brother.

And then, there was Vergil, cool composed Vergil. Between spars in Devil May Cry, the missions they took, and him reading her Blake in the light of the setting sun, she...she loved him. That was all she could say, really. She loved Vergil, the eldest son of Sparda, enough to sacrifice her own happiness to protect his...no, their son from death by the hands of the city she once called home. 

“If I hadn’t been kidnapped, I would’ve kicked his ass six ways to Sunday.” Nero sighed.

“And back at Kyrie’s by 5? So would I.” She sighed. “But I know what Eternis Brillia’s guard can do to you. I don’t want to lose you...I thought I lost you when your arm got ripped off.” She looked at the bouquet. “I mean, I could try stuffing the bouquet into his mouth. Cyclamen are poisonous, apparently.” There was a hard knock on the door that made her jump. 

“Lady Sagefire! Lord Kinnaird requests your presence immediately!” A harsh voice spoke. Cassandra let out an unhappy sigh. 

“Is it time?”

“Yes ma’m!” Cassandra walked to the bouquet, picking it up. Nero glared at the door, crossing his arms. She could tell he just wanted to unleash hell upon them, even Devil Trigger, but was restraining himself. Cassandra knew that Devil Trigger was risky, especially with the guard around them and their swords that were forged to easily pierce demon hide. She took Nero’s arm, causing him to blush.

“W-Wait, isn’t your dad supposed to lead you down the aisle?” 

“He’s not here. Draco told me he abandoned me after I ran away. I’m not surprised, really.” She let out a frustrated sigh. “But I don’t care. I’m almost forty, I don’t need his approval. He sucks anyway.” 

“And here we are…” He mumbled. 

“I’m not going to let the people of Eternis Brillia see your corpse and cheer. I would rather die myself than let that happen.” She frowned. 

“Sounds like a real shithole.”

“If I was feeling poetic, I’d call it a rotted cage. But shithole works just as well.” With that, the door opened. Cassandra gripped his arm as her face met the guard. They were dressed like a medieval knight, with their helmet shaped like a lion’s head. He curtly bowed to her before another, wearing the exact same thing as the first guard, walked around her to stand behind her. The first began to lead the way, with Cassandra unhappily following. As her and Nero were escorted through the courthouse to the room where the marriage was to take place, past paintings and busts and brick walls, Cassandra could sense the tense air around them. She knew the reason she was in a dress at all was for the ‘parade through Eternis Brillia’ and his pride. 

Nero suddenly stopped, looking back. Cassandra let out a surprised noise, causing the guards to stop. 

“Nero! What was that for?” 

“...though I heard something.” He mumbled. Cassandra frowned. 

“Such as…?”

“It’s just the wind.” The guard behind them snapped. “Keep moving.” 

“Ok ok! Sheesh…” Nero grumbled. With that, the guard behind them urged them forward. Nero let out a frustrated growl as they were escorted to the courtroom. The guard in front of them opened the door, revealing Draco and two of his guards next to him. Draco smiled, his brown hair slicked back (which only reminded her of Vergil. Vergil did it better though) and black eyes glimmering with the thought that he had won. He was dressed in a black button-up jacket, silver buttons glimmering in the light. At his side was a (hopefully) decorative sword. 

“Ah, my little wayward star.” Cassandra visibly tensed up at that. “You look ravishing.” He stepped forward, only for Nero to step between the two. He scowled at Nero. “That’s my wife you’re standing in front of.” 

“And?”

“Step aside, whoreson.” 

“Make me.” Nero hissed.

“Both of you, stop this!” Cassandra snapped, causing the two to look at her in surprise. Nero let out a frustrated sigh, stepping aside. It was obvious that the situation was stressful for the younger devil hunter but, Cassandra hoped, he would be on his way back to Vergil and Dante soon enough. “Let’s just...get this over with.”

“Agreed.” Draco yawned, walking over to the poor clerk who had the paperwork. Cassandra walked over to the clerk, passing Nero. She could sense Nero’s death glare at Draco, the desire to brawl Draco for his words held back only Cassandra’s command. 

“So...um, if there’s no more interruptions.” The clerk began. “Let us begin with the marriage of Cassandra Freyja Sagefire and Draco Áedán Kinnaird-”

“Hey hey hey!” A familiar voice spoke, followed by the sound of two helmets slammed together. “We have objections to this whole thing!” Cassandra whipped to the door, seeing Dante and Vergil walking up to the clerk. Behind them, the two guards that had escorted them to this room were crumpled onto the floor, most likely unconscious. The two brothers were also in suits, Dante with a red tie and Vergil with a deep blue tie. On Dante’s back was Nero’s Red Queen. Dante rounded Nero’s side, passing Red Queen to his nephew. Nero caught Red Queen skillfully, a grin on his face at being reunited with his sword. Draco shot up, scowling.

“Ugh, more interruptions! Who are you?” 

“I’m her brother-” Dante grinned. 

“And you have my son as a hostage.” Vergil finished, his voice a low growl. “You truly are pathetic, twisting her arm with my own flesh and blood.”

“I-It doesn’t matter. Cassandra is still my wife-”

“Ok, about that. Hey Cass, did you two say I do at the altar?” Dante asked Cassandra. Cassandra blinked, surprised at being addressed.

“Uh, no, my father told the high priest to skip that part-”

“Then it doesn’t count. So you weren’t married back then and you won’t be married now.” Dante turned his gaze to Draco, alit with a dangerously playful fire. “So, if you’ll excuse us-” He stepped forward, only for Draco to pull out a shortsword from the scabbard at his waist. There was a flash of silver before the shortsword lay shattered on the floor. Cassandra stared at Vergil, Yamato unsheathed to defend Dante. Even Dante seemed surprised, although Cassandra was unsure if it was from Vergil defending him or from Draco being foolish enough to try and hurt Dante with a decorative shortsword

“I’ve had enough of your nonsense, scum.” Vergil growled. “Let Cassandra go, now.” Draco narrowed his eyes at Vergil. 

“Guards!” Draco snapped. The two guards behind him surged forward. Dante rolled his eyes. 

“Jeez, you gotta make our job harder.” He looked to Nero. “Wanna bash some heads in?” Nero smirked, twisting the handle of Red Queen to cause the weapon to flare to life. 

“You bet. This asshole is gonna get what’s coming to him.” He looked to Vergil. “Dad, get her outta here.” Vergil and Cassandra took a glance at each other before Nero slashed at the guards, sending them flying. Cassandra shoved the bouquet into Draco’s mouth to stun him. She ran forward, grabbing a fistful of dress to lift up so she wouldn’t trip on it. Vergil took her hand, their fingers entwined, and quickly led the way out of the room and through brick halls of the courthouse. She glanced back, watching as Dante and Nero dashed behind them. She saw blood lining the edge of Red Queen, perhaps Nero wounded Draco for calling him a whoreson. Looking forward, Cassandra saw the door that was wide open. She briefly saw Nico peering in before jumping as the group raced out of the back door of the courthouse into the van. The moment Nero dashed out of the door, Nico slammed the door shut. She pulled out a small explosive and threw it at the door, covering the door in a foul-smelling web. 

“That outta keep em occupi-”

“NICO!” Nero snapped. “GET OVER HERE!” Nico ran to the van, jumping through the door and slamming into the driver’s seat.

“Hang on y’all! It’s gonna get rough!” Nico yelled just moments before she hit the gas, the van lurching forward. Cassandra yelped at the lurch. The van swerved across cobblestone streets away from the courthouse. Cassandra could only imagine the smoke that Draco was eating as the van sped out of Rothes. 


	3. White Rose

The van continued to ride down the road as Red Grave City almost ten hours away from Rothes. They had to do a quick pit-stop to the inn Cassandra had stayed at in the next town to grab her luggage and check out quickly (and Vergil grabbing some grab-and-go sandwiches for lunch). The Scottish highlands sped by as Nico drove, a couple bottles of chilled coffee sitting in the cup holders. Dante was being the ever helpful brother he was to Cassandra, even as her massive dress disagreed with her. 

“I HATE THIS STUPID DRESS!” Cassandra snarled from frustration. 

“I do too. It looks tacky.” Dante said dryly.

“You’re not the one trapped in it!” Cassandra snapped. “The bathroom’s too small and I can’t move!” 

“I can cut it apart, if you trust me.” Vergil spoke up, watching as the tulle and silk shifted and twisted. Even from his position, just behind the passenger seat of the van, he could see the unwieldy dress. 

“GREAT IDEA! Dante, you might wanna watch out!” There was the sound of ripping before, finally, a sigh of relief. “Good Earthmother almighty, that was a death trap!” 

“So, you want a change of clothes?” Dante asked, holding onto a pair of new pajamas, a bright red set with various slices of pizza as the pattern, that he picked out before their arrival in Rothes. 

“Is that pajamas?” Cassandra asked.

“Yep! They have pizzas on it.” There was a quiet at that before Cassandra began to laugh.

“Dante, don’t ever change.” Vergil could see shoes tossed out of the bathroom, followed by the ripped remains of the wedding dress. “Good thing I didn’t give two flying fucks about how expensive the dress is. I never wanted it on me anyway and I wasn’t going to curse some poor bride into wearing it.” Cassandra grabbed the pajamas and closed the bathroom door. After a few minutes, Cassandra stepped out of the bathroom in the pajamas. She kicked open the side door, ignoring Nico’s yell, and threw out silk and tulle and cloth flowers to be swept away by the wind to who knows where. Cassandra slammed the door shut and grabbed the blanket, setting herself on the couch. She set herself directly next to Vergil, wrapping the blanket around her. 

“Are you hungry?” Vergil asked. 

“You bet I am.” Cassandra huffed. Vergil silently handed one of the prepackaged sandwiches to her. She opened the package and scarfed down the food happily. Dante turned to Nero. 

“Hey kid, I’m glad you’re safe.” Dante rested his hand on Nero’s shoulder. “And hey, you got a free tux outta it!” 

“A free tux for his actual wedding, the only good thing out of this shitshow.” Cassandra hummed, watching as Nero looked away from embarrassment. 

“Given what that asshole said to me, I don’t want to keep it.” Nero huffed. 

“I’d burn it. But I’d rather burn anything Draco gave you.” Cassandra added. “I don’t want to think about what he did to you.” 

“Hey Cass.” Nico glanced back to her. “What’s so bad about Eternis Brillia that made you go along with all this?” Cassandra bit her lip.

“Well...Eternis Brillia is similar to Fortuna. Instead of worshipping Sparda like some savior, they have their own saints that they revere. As the home of the Earthfaith, they feel like it is their duty to deter demonkind from coming back to the human world. Failing that...demons are killed on sight.” She looked to Nero. “If Draco hadn’t called me, I’m certain we…” Her voice failed but it didn’t need to be said. 

“Even though Nero is only part demon?” Dante whispered.

“It doesn’t matter to them. You have demonic familiars that aid you? You’re a demon, you get axed. You’re part human, part demon? Still a demon, still axed. It’s...it’s scarily fanatical.” Cassandra shivered. “I said this to Nero and I’ll say it again: To them, a demon is a demon, no matter how diluted the blood. Shit, I almost forgot about it until this whole mess happened.” 

“If I knew where Nero was, it would have been a far simpler affair to use Yamato’s powers to rescue him.” Vergil whispered, the guilt evident in his voice in failing to save his own son. 

“Jeez, both of you beating each other up over me.” Nero groaned. Vergil and Cassandra stared at Nero. “Look, they jumped me. I saw them earlier during the mission where they got me but I thought they were just civilians until they fucking shot me.” 

“They tranquilized you.” Cassandra whispered. “Then it wasn’t just a lucky coincidence on their part. You were a deliberate target. I should’ve realized that when Draco mentioned that they would’ve used V against me as well as Nero.” Vergil winced at the mention of his human half. 

“Well, if he tries to mess with us again, we’ll just push back.” Dante grinned. “I can’t believe that guy had the gall to swing his shiny toothpick at me...”

“He’s a cowardly pile of shit.” Cassandra said, finishing her sandwich and tossing the remains in the trash. “I was just as surprised as you were that he thought he could do anything against you, much less try and intimidate you into surrendering.” 

“Surrender? Dante? Perish the thought.” Vergil commented. “As for that pathetic excuse of a sword, I am not surprised that it shattered when it came in contact with Yamato.” 

“I’m pretty sure it was decorative anyway, not meant for slaying demons. People like Draco, in Eternis Brillia, have no need of demon-slaying swords.” Cassandra added. “Not everyone has magic weapons that heed your call when you’re in danger.” 

“People like Draco?” Nero asked. “You mean there’s more like that pompous jackass?”

“Considering he’s part of the wealthy of Eternis Brillia, he’s the worst of them. But that’s my bias talking, considering he was my childhood bully as well.” 

“Yikes.” Nero grimaced at the thought. A quiet fell in the van, only broken by Nico’s driving. Nero stood up and went to the jukebox, pressing a button down. A smooth jazzy song began to play. Cassandra shifted to curl up closer to Vergil.

“Hey...Dante? Vergil? Thanks for everything.” She said softly. Dante smiled.

“Well, I wasn’t gonna let my sis sacrifice her happiness to marry some jerk she didn’t like.” 

“I didn’t like him the first time we met. I still don’t like him now. And I doubt I ever will. For one thing, he put me in that gaudy ass dress that’s now on the side of the road.” She huffed. “Pink looks like crap on me.”

“I much prefer you in blue.” Vergil said dryly. Dante let out a laugh as Cassandra’s face burned up. 

“Vergil!” 

“Am I wrong?” He glanced to her, eyebrow raised. Cassandra let out a flustered noise. 

“N-No but, jeez Dante’s really rubbing off on you.” 

“It was his idea to crash the wedding, by the way.” Dante added. Cassandra looked up at him before shooting forward to peck his cheek. It was now Vergil’s turn to blush, hiding his face behind his book and ignoring Dante’s cackling and Nero facepalming. 

“Alright you chucklehead, I’m gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we’re either getting dinner or we’re back in Red Grave.” Cassandra laid down, resting her head on Vergil’s lap. She glanced up, seeing Vergil smile from behind his book. 

“Rest well, my rose.” He murmured, feeling his hand rest on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, drifting off to the slow jazz from the jukebox. 


	4. Deflowered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has SDT sex. Very NSFW

Days after they crashed her ‘wedding’, he can still smell  _ him _ on her. 

His demonic blood gave him heightened senses, hearing and smell and speed. It usually was a blessing but, in this moment, it was a curse. He can smell that scum, the scent of silver and sage and too-expensive cologne, still lingering around her. A part of him, a deep base beast that he sometimes wishes would  _ just quiet down _ , snarls every time she passed by him before promptly filling him with shame for snarling at her when the whole affair was no fault of her own. 

How dare Draco, a pathetic excuse of a man who had shown nothing but disapproval and dismissal, believe himself worthy of Cassandra? Cassandra was nothing short of extraordinary, the blood of a warrior-saint in her veins. A part of him was always in awe of how she maneuvered herself on the battlefield, brave and bold and unafraid of the demons they faced. That fool would never know the joy that burned in those deep green eyes of hers when they got paid for exterminating demons, the determination when they clashed in the training room, the way they sparkled with amusement at whatever foolery Dante got into. Draco would never know that and he was certain he didn’t care.

Cassandra was far more than just her ancestor, far more than just the daughter of a warrior-saint. She was a queen. A queen that Draco would never respect, would never appreciate, never be worthy of. (And, if he was honest with himself, he wondered if he himself was worthy of her as well). 

“Verge? Earth to Verge?” 

Vergil blinked, seeing Dante’s hand waving in front of his face. He was sitting on the couch in Devil May Cry, the setting sun casting long shadows across the shop. Dante was hovering next to him, a curious but playful smile on his face.

“Dante, I’m right here.” Vergil slapped his brother’s hand away from his face. 

“Yeah, sure you were.” He smiled and sat down, the couch dipping as he settled next to his twin. “I know that look of yours when you’re thinking really hard. What’s stewin?” 

“The best way to get rid of you.” Vergil replied dryly, a spectral sword appearing by his will and pointed at Dante. Dante laughed, of course he would laugh.

“Nah, I feel like trying my luck.” 

“Your very horrible luck, you mean.” Vergil raised an eyebrow. Despite his mild irritation, it wasn’t enough to skewer him yet. “I believe even Lady can attest to how rotten it can be.” 

“I can be lucky every once in a while!”

“Like a broken clock can be right twice a day.” Vergil snapped his book shut, finally admitting defeat. “I’m...afraid my mind still wanders back to the day we crashed Draco’s wedding. I can still smell him and it infuriates me, like an unwelcome stench that refuses to leave.” 

“Yeah, I understand.” Dante hummed. “You two should go on a date.” Vergil could feel heat rising in his cheeks. 

“A...date?” 

“Yeah! Get your mind off the whole wedding shit.” Dante waved his hand. Vergil closed his eyes in thought. 

“Perhaps star-gazing. It’s nice and relaxing, a reprieve we need from...that event.” Even mentioning it left a foul taste in his mouth, Vergil thought with a scowl. Dante let out a soft chuckle, seemingly unaware of Vergil’s inner turmoil...but Vergil noticed the mischievous glimmer in his eyes. 

“Well, there’s this nice forest outside of Red Grave. You can hike to the top and maybe get some ac- OOF!” Vergil promptly whacked him upside the head. “OW! Jeez, I’m trying to help...”

“Your idea of help is not actually help.” 

“Look, I know what’s going on with you. You’re pissy another dude touched Cass when that’s your job. God Verge, you’re so easy to read when you’re angry.” Dante crossed his arms. Vergil just stared at him, not sure what to say. On one hand, Dante wasn’t wrong: the thought of Draco touching Cassandra in any capacity infuriated him to no end. On the other hand...did he  _ have _ to say it so brazenly?! It always infuriated him that Dante had no shame. While Cassandra was more than willing to encourage him in his shamelessness (because she found it hilarious when that very shamelessness got him in trouble), Vergil had to draw the line somewhere. 

“...if she consents.” Vergil said, standing up stiffly. “I will ask about...a date.” 

“If you don’t run away from being awk-” And that was when the sword slammed down into the floor, barely missing Dante’s knee. “Hey!” Vergil ignored his exclamation as he made his way into the kitchen, where he saw Cassandra enter. Sliding his book into his jacket, he entered the kitchen to see Cassandra hard at work. A savory scent wafted through the kitchen as Cassandra stirred up waffle batter for baking. Aside her stirring bowl was cheese, tomato sauce, and herbs. He smirked, knowing that tonight’s dinner was pizza waffles.

“Hi Vergil.” Cassandra said quickly. “What do you need? As long as it’s not pestering me to finish up din-”

“No, no, it’s not that.” Vergil shook his head, earning a confused noise from her. “I would like to know if you would like to go on a date with me.” 

“You sound like you’re trying to ask me out for the first time.” Cassandra said with a soft chuckle. Before he could object, she continued. “I’d love to go on a date. A nice simple date, maybe we can go stargazing on the roof.” 

“On the roof of Devil May Cry?” He asked. 

“Not in the mood to go anywhere for a bit. If we can stay home, I’d go for it.” A part of him, that hungry beast inside him, purred appreciatively at the idea. He watched her work on dinner. 

“As you wish.” A faint smile crept on his face as he watched her work. It seemed like that little affair was nothing more than a bad memory, a memory that was rapidly fading. As she poured the finished batter into the waffle-maker, Vergil’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned against the doorframe. The sound of her making dinner was...surprisingly soothing. The fact that he could indulge in domestic scenarios like this was a feeling he couldn’t quite describe. He could only barely remember the last time he was this peaceful, the feeling of contentment with his life being foreign to him. If he had to recall, it would be back in his childhood, before the attack that changed his fate forever. But now, he had that...peace in his life. Reunited with his brother, slowly bonding over the son he only recently found out existed, and with a woman who cared about Nero just as much as he did (but more openly. Vergil being open with his emotions remained a struggle that he tried hard to work through), he was just...happy. 

He opened his eyes, watching as Cassandra finished with the waffles. She drizzled tomato sauce, cheese, and basil all over them. Setting the plate on the table, she walked past him. His nose caught her scent, of herbs and morning mist and too-expensive colog-

No. That was Draco. The beast roiled at the scent. He flinched, thankful that Cassandra wasn’t nearby to notice it. 

“Dante! Dinner!” She called before slipping back into the kitchen, followed by Dante padding his way after her call. He rounded around Vergil, pausing next to his brother.

“Did you ask her out?” He asked, ice blue eyes glimmering mischievously.

“Yes.”

“Did she say yes?”

“Of course I did Dante.” Cassandra huffed. “We’re gonna go stargazing on the roof of Devil May Cry in the future.” 

“How romantic.” Dante hummed. “I mean, aside from the whole ‘sitting on the roof’-”   
  


“I’m sure it’ll be romantic somehow. Vergil’s very good at reciting poetry.” Cassandra said as she prepared a second plate of pizza waffles. She ignored the sound of Dante gagging. “Yeah yeah, you keep gagging all you want mister ‘has rotten luck with the ladies’.” 

“Ow!” Dante whined. “That huuurts.”

“It hurts because it’s true.” Vergil added. 

“Beating up on your own brother…” He sighed in mock defeat. “You two are mean.” 

“That’s our job.” Cassandra winked at Dante before handing Vergil the plate of pizza waffles. Vergil took the plate and the fork Cassandra offered before sitting down next to Dante. Cassandra made one last plate of pizza waffles for herself, humming softly as the waffle-maker did it’s work. Vergil closed his eyes, quietly eating what she had served. He remembered the first time she made this meal, and how quickly he made his distaste known until he actually tried it. It was this very dish that made him only occasionally question what Cassandra made (most of the time, as he had come to understand it, some of her more stranger options was just to get Dante to eat more than just pizza and sundaes). 

His mind moved away from that memory, to that promised date. If the devil within decided to behave, perhaps it would be just a gentle and loving affair, as she deserved after such tribulation. But it all hinged on if the devil inside him behaved. And if even the slightest hint of that scum’s scent sent it into a huffy rage…

He wasn’t too sure how he would deal with that.

\---

The skies of Red Grave City were clear, the summer stars shining brightly above them. As most of Red Grave had been ripped apart, the light pollution was not as strong as it used to be, providing one with a clear view of the stars above. Normally, every reminder of the destruction of the city stung Vergil’s heart with guilt, even if he wasn’t in the right mind when he did stab himself with Yamato. 

It was here, on the roof of Devil May Cry, that Vergil found Cassandra. In his hand were three books of poetry, one of Shakespearean Sonnets, his prized book of Blake, and a small notebook he kept in his coat pocket. Cassandra had given it to him on his birthday (a day he usually forgot). He had taken that notebook and tried his own hand at poetry. It’s quality was...questionable but, according to Nero, it was passable. Cassandra was busy smoothing out a large plush blanket on the floor of the roof. Not too far away was a basket, full of sweet and savory snacks to pass the time. Very faintly, in the far distance, he swore he heard a piano playing. Returning his gaze to Cassandra, her attire was a simple deep blue dress, the thin linen fluttering with her movements. 

He was right, he thought with a soft smirk. Blue did look good on her. 

“Vergil, I can feel you staring.” Her words, accented with a tease, made his heart jump. He hid his brief surprise as he strode to her, sitting down on the blanket next to her. She smiled to him, laying herself down on the soft blanket. Vergil shed his coat, setting it next to the blasket of food. He set the books down on his coat. She laid down on the blanket, Vergil settling himself next to her as he took out his book of Shakespearean sonnets. 

“Shakespear?” She asked, staring at the beautifully decorated book curiously. 

“Why not?” He asked in turn. Cassandra laughed. 

“You got me there, Mr. Poetry.” She pecked his cheek before laying down. Vergil settled down next to her and opened the book, flipping through the sonnets until he found an acceptable one. With that, he began to read.

_ Take all my loves, my love, yea take them all; _

_ What hast thou then more than thou hadst before? _

_ No love, my love, that thou mayst true love call; _

_ All mine was thine, before thou hadst this more. _

_ Then if for my love thou my love receivest, _

_ I cannot blame thee, for my love thou usest; _

_ But yet be blam'd, if thou thyself deceivest _

_ By wilful taste of what thyself refusest. _

_ I do forgive thy robbery, gentle thief, _

_ Although thou steal thee all my poverty; _

_ And yet, love knows, it is a greater grief _

_ To bear love's wrong, than hate's known injury. _

_ Lascivious grace, in whom all ill well shows, _

_ Kill me with spites, yet we must not be foes. _

Cassandra hummed thoughtfully as he finished reading. “That’s not 18, is it?”

“No. Too overdone. This one is his fortieth sonnet.” Vergil explained. 

“Hm. 18 is a classic for a reason.” She hummed. 

“Every man woos their lover with 18.” He countered. “But you are no ordinary woman, Cassandra.” 

“I’m the only one that’s knocked you on your ass.” She said proudly, earning a chuckle from him. 

“I believe that was because you pulled a cheap tactic on me.”

“That was one time Vergil!” Cassandra playfully whacked his shoulder. Vergil sat up, placing the book of Shakespere away. His hand took his small notebook, to which Cassandra raised an eyebrow at. “What’s that for?”

“...I’ve been practicing poetry myself.” He admitted, flipping through the pages. “It’s a hobby I’ve been working on when I am not busy.” 

“Aww…” She smiled, retaking her place at his side. She rest her head on his shoulder. “Which one are you going to read?”

“Reclaim. My 78th poem.”

“78!? You either have a lot of downtime or you have a lot of ideas to immortalize in poetic form.” 

“A little of both.” He smiled at her surprise. “Shall I begin?”

“Yes, please.” She rested a hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, his hand resting on her back, and began to read.

_ The rightful queen came home today. _

_ She came back with her head high, _

_ Proudly bringing the slain man's head for all to see. _

_ The dress of white was gifted to the winds and carried away. _

_ It's shameful imitation of fabric no longer touched her. _

_ Now she's taken back her rightful crown, _

_ The light basked in her glory as she came to her knight. _

She tilted her head, just a little, and suddenly  _ that _ scent came back to him. Caught off guard, he let go of the book. It landed on his face rather ungracefully, earning a surprised gasp from Cassandra.

“Vergil?” 

“I...I’m fine.” He grumbled. 

“I doubt it. You’ve been...stiff ever since we came back from Rothes.” She sat up a little. “What’s going on?” Vergil lifted the notebook off his face, meeting her dark green eyes. They were searching him, trying to find out the answer to his state. He let out a sigh, setting the notebook back with his books. He sat up, helping her into a sitting up position, and turned to her. 

“That man...Draco, his stench clings to you. It infuriates the devil inside me. It is of no fault of your own. You did what you had to do to save Nero and I am grateful for your bravery.” He paused, taking in a breath. “It still does not change the fact that Draco dared to touch you, dared to be in your presence when he is not worthy of it…” 

“You’re jealous.” And there it was, that simple succinct phrase. “Does that mean your devil considers me a mate or something?” 

  
“Along that line, yes.” He sighed. 

“So…” Cassandra’s eyes were closed, the spellblade warrior deep in thought. “Your devil considers me as a mate and Draco’s shit caused them to get jealous and see Draco as competition. Does that sound right?” She opened her eyes, seeing Vergil’s confirmation. He nodded. “Ok, so, how do we deal with this problem?” There was a quiet that fell between them, Vergil’s eyes fluttering closed to think. He could feel Cassandra’s gaze on him, intense and searching for an answer to the predicament. Vergil knew the answer but his pride refused to let him say it. “Is it sex.”

“What?” He blinked. 

“If it wasn’t something like that, then you would’ve said it by now.” Vergil looked away, a blush on his face. “What? I’m not wrong. You never mince words about what needs to be done to solve a problem unless it’s salacious.” And indeed, she wasn’t wrong. Vergil let out a sigh. 

“You are...correct. Specifically, it involves scenting.” He could feel his face burn as he spoke. “It’s...messy.”

“We have a bath. And we paid the water bill for the month.” Cassandra said. “Are you afraid I won’t like it? Or I won’t like what will happen.” 

“No. It is the fact that all this was born out of a desire to possess you. And you deserve more than someone who refuses to let go.” Cassandra mulled over his words. 

“Earthmother help me, you’re such a gentleman deep down.” She said with a smile. She gently took Vergil’s chin, guiding him to face her. “If you’re worried about me consenting, then don’t worry. Of course I’d consent. I know you know your strength and I trust you to not break me too much.” Her hand moved down to take his hands. “You wield Yamato so skillfully, after all. I’m sure you can control yourself or drive me mad with pleasure.” She glanced up and gave him a wink. “I’ll be fine.” 

“You’re insatiable.” He breathed. 

“I know.” With that, she leaned forward to kiss him. Her hand rested on his hip, the other threading through his silvery-white hair. She gently nipped at his lips, earning a soft surprised gasp. She slid her tongue inside quickly, taking advantage of his surprise to establish her dominance. He chuckled into the kiss, slowly tipping her back onto the blanket. The hand on his hip moved to rub his groin, earning a low groan from the half-devil above her. He pulled back, earning a soft gasp from her. He leaned back, pulling the dress off her. She aided him in the effort, pulling the soft fabric off her. He leaned back, carefully pulling off his vest. He could see the hunger and appreciation in her eyes, she didn’t even try to hide it. Placing the vest next to her dress, he worked on sliding his pants off. His eyes flicked to Cassandra, who was reaching back to undo her bra. He took in a soft breath, watching as it fell away. He pulled off his pants, noticing how Cassandra’s gaze flicked down to his groin and thighs. 

“Yes?”

“Lace underwear, huh?” Cassandra asked, quite obviously amused. He tensed for a moment.

“The other options chafe. It’s distracting.” 

“I like it.” She leaned forward, pulling the waistband of his underwear and pulling it back and down, exposing his cock. “And it makes your dick look that much more appetizing.” She smirked at his blushing face, pulling him out of his underwear. “And those thighs? To die for.” 

“Are you going to spend the rest of the night showering me with compliments?” 

“I might.” She winked. “But I’m not wrong.” She reached down, stroking Vergil’s cock. He let out a grunt, eyes fluttering closed. “That’s a look…” She murmured.

“You drive me mad.” She felt his hand grab her hair. “You insatiable harlot.” She grinned at him, meeting his smirk. Before she could reply, he forced her down onto her back. He presented his cock to her. Quickly getting the hint, she took the tip into her mouth and sucked, swirling her tongue around the slit. He let out a grunt, his hand gripping just a little tighter on her hair. He remained still, groaning softly as she leaned forward, bobbing her head on his cock. Vergil groaned as she worked, her hands moving up to massage his thighs, the very part of him she praised to high heavens.

Well, not that hers were lacking in any manner. But that was neither here nor there. His more immediate focus was on Cassandra, his ice blue eyes meeting her dark green. That half-lidded sultry look made him shiver, a look that shot down his spine and made his cock throb. That deep base beast rumbled with approval at the sight...and it wanted more. Despite his attempts to stay in control, the beast within refused. He could feel his body shift and change, slowly as his control loosened. He growled as his load poured down her throat. With the last of his control, he moved back. In moments, he transformed with a burst of demonic energy. 

Cassandra stared at the now transformed devil hovering over her, wings flared out behind him. The chill of the oncoming night was gone, replaced by the warmth that radiated from the very devil she was admiring. The devil let out a slow exhale, blue meeting green. She looked up and down the devil’s armored body, the deep blue that pulsated like a glowing heart from his chest to his flared wings. She could hear his tail swaying slowly behind him, faintly seeing the sharpened tip from behind his wings. He shifted back a little, as if he was worried that he had startled her. 

“Wow...hot.” Cassandra said, earning an amused rumble from the devil hovering above her. Cassandra sat up, her hand reaching up to cup the side of his face. The devil leaned into her hand, warm against her skin. She smiled at the sight. “What? You thought I would be running for my life at the sight of you?” 

“...a little.” He rumbled, voice warped from the demonic energy. “From the shock of my transformation.”

“You’re such a gentleman.” She took his hand and gave the warm palm a kiss. With a pleased rumble, he slowly moved his way down to her thighs. He pushed her thighs apart, noticing Cassandra shiver at the claws that pressed into her skin. Vergil leaned forward, his tongue rubbing slowly against her cunt. It rubbed up and down her slick folds, occasionally rolling around her clit, before moving down to push inside her. She gasped out, her hand reaching down to grab his horn. She pulled him closer to her, wanting to feel more of his tongue against her. Her body shook as he gave her more of what she wanted, his tongue lapping up her juices. Cassandra began to grind her hips against his mouth, shivering at the sensations. 

He pulled back, letting out a pleased rumble. Cassandra lifted herself up a little by her elbows, looking down to Vergil’s groin. The carapace protecting his cock had split open, revealing a girthy slick blue cock. The bulbous head was slightly larger than the ridged shaft and, at what she presumed was at the base of his sac, was a knot. The scent that reached her made her shiver, a wave of arousal washing over her. 

“Shit…” She panted. What was it about the heady scent that just seemed to make her wetter? She was certain Vergil could tell she was more than aroused, more than ready for him, but he restrained himself. “Veergill…” She whined. 

“Yes, my love?”

“Nnn...please, just fuck me.” She panted. She could barely think, the heat at her core was almost overwhelming. She faintly heard a soft but warm hum before the tip of his cock rubbed at her entrance. Her body burned with unbridled lust at the contact, a cry of pleasure ripped from her. The devil pushed the tip into her, earning breathy moans from his writhing mate. With the tip inside her, he paused and looked at her. Even with only the tip inside, he could sense her trying to pull him in. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. She reached up, holding tight onto his scaled body. She let out a whine as he pushed forward, sinking more of his cock into her. He could feel her walls squeeze and ripple around him, a sensation that made it difficult to not start thrusting right then and there. The devil let out a slow exhale, trying to not thrust with wild abandon, not yet. 

Until she pulled him close, pressing her lips against his fangs. It did him in. 

With an aroused growl, the devil began to thrust hard. He felt her legs hoist around his armored midsection. In the back of his mind, he knew she would come out of this scratched up. He would take care of that later, his mind too focused on the unbridled lust that was spurred on by her moans and cries of pleasure. His wings dug into the blanket below, growling as he thrust into her shaking form. The warmth that surrounded them felt as if it was pooling in his core, his thrusts devolving into short harsh movements. He panted as the knot at the base of his cock began to swell and with it, the oncoming orgasm. 

“Vergil! I-I’m close!” He heard Cassandra pant. He could feel it, it was so close. With a final thrust, he pushed the knot into her and roared, warm seed pouring into her. With him, he heard her cry out and tense up around his knot, body shaking as her orgasm finally hit her. After a few tense moments, he felt her body go lax. He looked down, seeing her breathing heavily underneath him. He looked down, seeing her stomach had swelled slightly from the seed that he poured into her. If he was capable of blushing, he would be doing it. He stayed there for what felt like hours, the knot slowly deswelling. He pulled out, letting out a soft groan. Settling himself next to her, the devil disappeared with a flash of blue, revealing an exhausted flushed Vergil. She turned to him, reaching out to pull him into a brief kiss.

“Cassandra…” Vergil murmured. “I apologize-”

“Don’t.” She smiled at him. “That was...phew, that was something.” 

“I could have hurt you.” 

“Not much more than sore hips and some scratches, which isn’t a bad thing.” Cassandra slowly sat up, letting out a hiss. “Oof...can you go run a bath? I think I’ll be here for a bit…”

“And leave you alone? Never.” He swiftly picked her up, earning a hiss from her.

“Yowch! Jeez, rail my brains out and all that gentleman behavior goes out the window.” 

“You were all for it.” He pointed out. She noticed the hint of a playful smile on his lips. 

“Yeah yeah…” Cassandra waved her hand as he slipped back into the shop. Stepping into the bathroom, he laid her in the bathtub. He turned on the water, letting cool water pour from the faucet into the tub. “So, uh…” Vergil glanced at her. “Do I still smell of Draco?” 

“No, thankfully.” Vergil sighed. 

“Good. I’d rather smell of you than of an old bully.” Vergil wondered if she knew the implication of her words. He turned off the faucet. “I’ll be ok here, you should go get everything up on the roof.” 

“Are you sure? It would be remiss if I left you her-”

“Vergil. I’ll be fine. I can bathe myself. You should get that basket of snacks and put it next to our bed so we can munch on those before dozing off.” Cassandra told him firmly. Vergil sighed and stood.

“As you wish.” He left the room. Cassandra went to work on bathing herself, humming softly. She swore she heard swift footsteps, perhaps Vergil pulling on some unknown demon ability. Super speed or something, she didn’t worry herself with it. She continued to wash her body. 

“It’s done.” Cassandra jumped and looked up, seeing Vergil back by her side in pants. She stared at him, still shocked at his sudden appearance.

“...fucking hell.” She ran her hand through her damp hair. “I love you Vergil but there’s just some things that surprise me about you.” He chuckled at her mild frustration. Cassandra finished bathing and stepped out of the tub, right into a towel Vergil had for her. She leaned into his strong arms as he dried her body, relaxing. When her body was dry, she leaned against the wall as he drained the tub. As the tub drained, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. 

“Would you like me to read to you?” He asked, setting her down on their shared bed.

“Of course.” She smiled at him. “But I’d like to hear some of  _ your _ works.” Vergil blinked at her before nodding, sliding into bed next to her. He pulled out the notebook and allowed her to cuddle up against his side. 

“As you wish, my wild rose.”


End file.
